There are known methods for measuring characteristics of an analyte (e.g., the amount of the analyte) by accumulating the analyte on a perforated structure (e.g., metal mesh) and analyzing various changes in characteristics of the perforated structure resulting from the presence of the analyte.
One exemplary method is disclosed in Patent Document (International Publication No. 2014-017430). In that method, electromagnetic waves are emitted to a perforated structure having cavity portions in a state where an analyte is held in the perforated structure, electromagnetic waves that have passed through the perforated structure are detected, and the characteristics of the analyte are measured based on changes in frequency characteristics of transmittance caused by the presence of the analyte.